Bossonia
Bossonian Marshes | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Hyboria | Country = Aquilonia | Region = Hyborian Lands | Region2 = ; Hyborian KingomsCategory:Hyborian Kingdoms | Province = Bossonia | Locale = | Demonym = Bossonians | Population = | Creators = Robert E. Howard | First = Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 46 | Overview = Bossonia, or the Bossonian Marches, was a province of Aquilonia. It extended from Zingara in the southwest, northward so far as to potentially also include the provinces of the Goralian Hills with Cimmeria to the north and the Border Kingdom in the northeast.The three provinces north of Westermarck, all the way to Cimmeria and the Border Kingdom, have been stated to be both part of the Bossonian Marches in Bossonia's entries in A Gazetteer of the Hyborian World of Conan Part II in and the , as well as outside of the Bossonian Marches in Gunderland's entry in A Gazetteer of the Hyborian World of Conan Part III in and Aquilonia's entry in , as well as in the narration for Drums Of Peril in . It isolated Aquilonia from the Pictish Wilderness, located to the west, beyond the Thunder River, Conajohara of the Westermarck, and the Black River. The Marches were bordered to the south and east by the River Shirki. | HistoryText = Origins The Bossonians were the "rugged" descendants of an unknown aboriginal people mixed with Hyborians. Hyborian Age The rustic Bossonians helped colonize the hinterlands between the Black and Thunder Rivers, the land known as the Westermarck, and the formed the backbone of the Aquilonian armies of conquest. Age of Conan The Bossonians became increasingly a bulwark against the Picts. In the northern highlands, Conan was awaken to the distant sound of battle, where a caravan was ambushed by bandits and a Walking Thorntree. Reaching the battlefield, he spared the life of the village youths who mistook him for a bandit, and met Blerun, chief of Kyof's Grove, and his granddaughter, Vessila, the village seer. The bandits who had survived the battle made their rude camp nearby, which Conan assaulted and took one prisoner to interrogate. The forest trees were magically animated by Basilio Rez's dark magic, until he was defeated by Conan and Spirits of the Trees were freed. End of Aquilonia When the Marches eventually fell, the Picts overwhelmed and invaded Aquilonia. Facts Bossonians The population, the Bossonians, lived in walled villages defended by archers. The rustic people of the Bossonian Marches were farmers, foresters, and hunters by trade, sustening on farming and hunting. They were particularly determined defensive fighters, and had a tradition of training their lads in archery: The Bossonians were great archers in those days, and represented most of the bowmen of the Aquilonian military. They had distinguished themselves in wars against the Cimmerians and Picts. | PointsOfInterest = * Bridge of the Accursed * Endless Stair * Galparan * Goralian HillsThe three provinces north of Westermarck, all the way to Cimmeria and the Border Kingdom, have been stated to be both part of the Bossonian Marches in Bossonia's entries in A Gazetteer of the Hyborian World of Conan Part II in and the , as well as outside of the Bossonian Marches in Gunderland's entry in A Gazetteer of the Hyborian World of Conan Part III in and Aquilonia's entry in , as well as in the narration for Drums Of Peril in . * River Shirki * Kyof's Grove * Torh | Residents = * Spirits of the Trees | Notes = * Bossonia was created by Robert E. Howard, and was mentioned and/or depicted in The Hyborian Age, God in Bowl, Beyond Black River, and Conan the Conqueror. ** It was in part based on Wales, and the Bossonian archers on the Welsh bowmen of the Middle Ages. | Trivia = | Links = }}